S'éloigner rapproche
by ChenilleBleue
Summary: Les retrouvailles de deux corps séparés après plus de huit années. Intimiste, silencieux et inavoué, si la première est tout à faite prête à faire le premier pas, le second l'est beaucoup moins. Encore plongé dans un passé tortueux et tracé sur la route du sang et de la vengeance, comment pousser le chasseur à lever les armes et à rentrer à la maison?


Bon sang ! personne n'a encore jamais écrit sur eux?! Ou tout le monde les a oubliés? Enfin...

Je dépoussière ces personnages incroyables un peu tard (genre dix ans en retard), mais franchement ils en valent carrément la peine. Shuraiya est génial, je pense qu'il y a mille et une manière de créer des folies avec lui. (Vous vous souvenez du type aux cheveux roses et à la pelle dans le quatrième film?) Et je délire ou il ressemble vraiment à Ace et Sabo? Ou l'inverse? Ils ont le même âge et tout ! Ils ont pu être potes ou quoi? Aah... *sigh*

Donc ! Ce petit bout de texte est un reflet de ce qui a pu se passer après l'aventure avec les Mugiwaras (et encore on sait rien dans ce que j'écris). Ce ne sera pas long. Soyez tranquilles les amis...

Voilà, il n'y a pas grand-chose à dire, juste une excellente lecture et surtout:

rappelez-vous, car eux aussi sont au courant pour le Nouveau Monde ! (je crois)

* * *

 _._

 _._

 _"De quoi est-il fait?"_

 _"Je ne veux pas la blesser"_

 _"S'il te plait, n'approche pas"_

 _"Je veux la protéger"_

 _"Recule"_

 _"Être avec lui"_

.

.

Ils s'étaient finalement retrouvés.

Là où le premier la croyait disparue depuis longtemps déjà, elle, qui avait perdu son identité dans les flammes, était en train de naviguer quelque part dans cet vaste océan.

Pendant tout ce temps.

Ironie du sort.

À l'aide de l'équipage au Chapeau de Paille, et dans des circonstances extrêmes, le couple a pu réaliser l'existence de l'autre et enfin profiter d'un départ nouveau. Ils sont aujourd'hui trois avec Biera, et, comme toute famille recomposée, chacun y trouve ses marques à son rythme.

Mais certains ont parfois un peu plus de mal à faire le deuil de la vie d'un prétendu décédé.

-Allons. Maintenant que vous êtes réunis, vous n'avez rien à vous dire?

...

Recommençons.

Ils étaient sur le terminal de la grande course à laquelle les Chapeaux de Paille avaient participé. Une île baignée par les rayons du soleil et bercée par les cris de joie. Tous les habitants faisaient encore la fête, célébrant on ne sait quelle victoire. Ils étaient heureux simplement, comme aurait dû l'être le duo qui s'est reconnu pendant les festivités.

-Huit ans que je ne l'avais plus revue. " _Ça va prendre du temps."_ Et franchement, je ne pensais pas vraiment la revoir un jour.

Shuraiya venait d'enfoncer un peu plus son chapeau noir, de sorte que personne ne pouvait déchiffrer son regard.

-J'entends bien, mon garçon. Je me souviens de notre discussion sur le bateau.

 _Gasparde._

 _De l'histoire ancienne à présent._

-Je pense qu'elle est prête à faire le premier pas. Tu as juste à la considérer.

Parce qu'il aurait donné la mort pour cette petite soeur qui était toujours en vie. Il s'en découvre une après toutes ces années de sang et de vengeance. C'est à la suite des derniers évènements que tout le poids de ses actes est lourdement retombé sur ses épaules sous la forme d'un profond mépris envers lui-même. Shuraiya n'a encore jamais pu regarder Adelle en face.

Au début de ses mésaventures, le jeune homme s'est forgé une épaisse carapace qui était censé le protéger de toute attaque extérieure comme intérieure. Une carapace sans doute trop solide pour s'ouvrir à une présence aussi petite et candide que celle-là. Car Shuraiya a conservé cette protection qui n'avait jamais été prévue pour contrer les rires de sa propre soeur.

(...)

Elle était en train de jouer dehors, les cheveux dansant avec la caresse du vent. Elle jouait, comme n'importe quelle enfant de son âge. Elle n'avait pas dû faire ça depuis longtemps, sans devoir se tâcher les doigts de charbon et de brûlures. Adelle était là, tout simplement. [...] La robe de Nami lui sied à merveilles. Presque autant que le sourire sur ses lèvres. Shuraiya la surveille au loin, toujours, le dos contre la façade. Implacable. Il adopte une attitude nonchalante, inaccessible.

-Tu t'obstines à ne la regarder que de loin. Approche-toi donc, jeune homme ! Ne me dis pas que c'est pour ça que tu t'es battu si ardemment? Pour ne rester qu'une paire de bras croisés léthargiques et insensibles? Sers-toi de tes poings si fiers pour la défendre, comme tu l'as fait pour défendre ta cause. Les deux sont intimement reliés, tu ne crois pas?

Le vieil homme lui sourit. Il avait raison depuis le début. Mais comment se révéler avec sincérité après tant d'années à trahir, à détruire, à abuser, à voler? Toutes ces choses se sont évanouies en remords depuis la fin du festival. Parce qu'elle est vivante après tout, il ne peut plus prétendre être un bon frère.

Shuraiya a encore les mains tâchées de sang.

 _..._

 _Les mains dans les poches._

 _Vite._

 _Instinctivement._

"-De quoi as-tu peur?"

Ce timbre doux qui enveloppe la voix du grand père incite Shuraiya qui n'est plus sûr de rien depuis quelques temps. Il a l'impression de flancher, de faillir face à la vulnérabilité de la situation. De ne plus être capable de quelque chose. Capable d'être heureux.

-De moi, peut-être.

Personne ne peut forcer le chasseur à redevenir la proie, et bien qu'ayant abandonné ses fonctions de traqueur, Shuraiya a gardé le visage de quelqu'un qui n'a rien à protéger. Biera a l'expression compatissante. Sa main gantée se pose avec délicatesse sur l'épaule du chapeauté.

-Accepte-la progressivement. Elle te demande juste d'être un grand frère.

Adelle semble les appeler au loin. Elle leur fait signe de la main et leur adresse un large sourire. Elle quémande l'attention du plus grand, capte son regard. Elle lui demande de venir, proche. Jeune homme qui ôte son chapeau, identité passée, se détache de son mur protecteur dans un élan puissant, puis s'arrête. Un dernier coup d'oeil au vieillard. Il lui fait confiance. Peut-être qu'on lui autorise à reprendre son rôle laissé derrière lui il y a huit ans.

.

.

 _"Le temps t'appartient."_


End file.
